


We'll Bleed and Fight For You

by Akumuno



Series: Of The Unexpected [5]
Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Other, They did surgery on a grape, reet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumuno/pseuds/Akumuno
Summary: When Minato finally gave away into the shinigami's arms, he didn't expect to have a coversation with the Death God, and being sent to a new universe. Kyuubi was also still there which made matters worse. And this new universe principles made no sense, what the hell were quirks?Join my discord thing. I guess https://discord.gg/Xn7NSvq





	1. We'll Make It Right For You

“Namikaze Minato,”

Minato knelt in front of the Death god, silently willing himself not to shiver In the cold, brittle space that was death. “Yes Shinigami-sama?”

“Why have you summoned me?”

Minato’s brain flashed through various responses, before landing on the one that seemed most like him, and the most truthful. 

“To protect my loved ones from the masked man and the Kyuubi.”

All was silent before the god started to chuckle. It wasn’t a pleasant sound, like crackling and moving rusty chains. Shinigami tilted It’s head to look at the blond, the blood red beads around it’s neck rattling with the movement.

“You have chosen a good answer Namikaze, for that, you have been grated a new life.” The Shinigami let a terrifying grin stretch apart it’s decaying lips. “Beware in your new life, that sooner or later, your past will come and revive you.”

Minato blinked at that. ‘ _My past will revive me? What does that mean? A new life?’_

_“_ Though yet, the seal you have made, the seal that had summoned me, the seal that had wrapped the Kyuubi deep in your soul, will travel with you, as well as the Kyuubi.” The Shinigami let the smile fade away. “Treat him well, and he might grant you a boon or two, treat him unwell… I’ll let you figure that out yourself.”

Minato flinched back as a bright light blinded him, and the last thing he heard was the loud roar of the Kyuubi.

______

Minato actually didn’t expect to wake up again. In fact, he thought he was just going to remain in the Shinigami’s stomach, forever trapped. So imagine his surprise when he woke up, and boom, there’s light stinging his eyes. Actually, he opened his eyes and embarrassing enough, started wailing his lungs out.

“ _It’s a boy!”_

Minato heard a different language, the strange words sounding through his ear drums, as he was wrapped gently in what seemed to be a blanket and handed to a person. The gentle cradle of arms, the strange smell, and the white familiar walls. Was he in a hospital? Even better question, was he a baby?

Slowly, Minato’s wails diminished as he peered with his light sensitive eyes up at the woman who was cradling him.

“ _His eyes are open, is that normal_?” The woman seemed slightly astonished, gazing down at Minato.

The doctor also leaned over to look at the baby, eyes blinking in surprise. One eye of a cyan color, and the other a yellow color with a slit pupil.

Minato was also startled at the sight of the doctor, horns and strange eyes? This doctor seemed to be a mutant of some sort.

“ _Well, it could be tied to his quirk, it’s not common for some children to develop their quirk in the womb, or the moment after the are bor_ _n, but it still happens._ _Your son_ _’s_ _quirk is_ _most likely_ _a_ _emitter_ _, or will develop a physics or transformation type later when he is the customary age for developing quirks, what is you and your husband’s quirks_?”

Minato blinked as a man leaned in from above, but even then, what were… his parents and the doctor saying?

“ _My quirk is an medium powered electricity quirk, and Nikko’s quirk is a minor wind quirk.”_ The man anxiously said to the doctor, but Minato could listen no longer, as his eyes slipped shut as he became unusually tired, and he drifted into dreams of soft red hair, two heads of silver and white, a senbon bobbing up and down in the lips of a teen, and a small whiskered baby named after a ramen topping.

_____

Minato decided that being a baby was strange, annoying, and very frustrating. None of his limbs would to respond to him, his bladder emptied without his consent, he couldn’t talk, or even eat solid foods! Instead he had to wave his tiny arms around, shift uncomfortably in a diaper, babble incoherently, and eat baby mush. It really just… sucked. 

Currently, he was limply staring up at dangling stars from his crib. His parents had lay him unattended as they tried to get work done. Minato only closed his eyes, and appeared in his mindscape.

Minato’s mindscape was that of a almost perfect replica of Kohona, with the kyuubi’s cage resting in the Hokage mountain, the locks of such like the heads of the other Hokage that came before Minato. The Kyuubi’s cage, despite being in a cave, was brightly lit, and Kyuubi glared at him from its place on the floor of the cave.

“Kyuubi.”

Minato noted that his appearance was that of his past self, an adult, with a short sleeved haori draped across his shoulders. The fabric was very familiar, and in his past seven months of being a toddler, Minato had missed it.

The Kyuubi raised its head, the nine tails that belonged to the bijuu began lashing quickly, but even though the lashing looked like the Kyuubi was angry, and about to pounce, Minato knew the lashing wasn’t the Kyuubi angry, rather annoyed, or curious.

“ **Flesh bag.** **”** The Kyuubi’s slitted pupil gazed down at him, the gleaming red of it’s eyes glowing in  the light. “ **Have you figured out anything about here yet?”**

Minato shook his head. The Kyuubi and him had come to an agreement. The Kyuubi could see, hear, taste, and smell what ever Minato could, and whenever Minato allowed it, they could communicate In the reality. Every month, they would meet up in the mindscape to meet. Kyuubi’s cage led Into the thick forests of Kohona, where It could doze in the sun, and run around.

It wasn’t friendship, no, it was a contract. Kyuubi would lend Minato his chakra when needed, and give Minato advise, and Minato would give Kyuubi the chance to see, and feel what he felt, and have a sense of freedom of the wind in Minato’s mind scape.

“No, I didn’t really find anything. It seems I am called ‘Denki Kaminari’.” Minato’s blue eyes flashed. “I will come back every month to update you, but we won’t find out too much until I’m older.”

**“Very well Human,** **the yang half of my chakra is slowly coming back.”** The Kyuubi growled. “ **The yang is most likely in your brat yet, I can feel it link to another dimension,”**

Minato smiled, turning around and waving his hand as he disappeared from the area.

5 Years Later

“Denki, are you ready for elementary school?”

Denki gazed up at his mother, his heterochromia eyes blinking up. “Hai, Mom.”

“Be careful with your quirks okay?” 

Denki nodded up at his mom. He used to be Minato after all, being controlled and careful was imbedded in his mind. Even if he was a genius, the new words, history, and strange machines befuddled him, especially the concept of 'quirks'. 

The blond child had realized long ago that his quirk was powerful. A perfect power fusion, not done on purpose as well. A powerful electricity, and a powerful wind quirk. A dual power, but as well as a double backed sword. Charging too much off his electricity left his head spinning as he acted like he was drunk on too much sake. To much wind made him dehydrated, so he kept a water bottle on him at all times. At least he was familiar with both, wind being his element, and lighting Kakashi's affinity.

The only thing he could do for his electricity was de-charge every weekend to build up his power while his dad stood at the edge of the clearing to lead him back home when he started doing the weird ‘okay’ thing that he did when he de-charged. It nearly felt like chakra exhaustion, except less painful, and more idiotic.

Denki waved goodbye to his mother as he boarded the bus, before claiming a seat to himself. The bus grew quickly louder as more and more kids boarded and talked. “Hey, uh, can I sit here?”

The blond boy glanced up, a boy his age stood there nervously. 

Denki nodded, picking his bag up and slotting it next to his feet. The boy sighed in relief as Minato studied him. Strange eyes, Inverted eye colors, black whites, and the pupil and iris were a pale lavender. The boy also had blue hair, and a pair of wings with a pair of actual eyes on it as he uncomfortably folded to the side.

“I’m Kurosufaia, but call me Kuruso, you are?” Kuruso blinked at Denki, the eyes on the wings also blinking.

“Uh, Kaminari Denki,”  Denki awkwardly said, before both fell silent as they headed to their school. Denki, only closed his eyes when he heard the distant cackle of the Kyuubi.

 


	2. If We Lay A Strong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bnha and nart anti mine

Age 6: 

  

Denki sweat dropped as he watched the other 6-year-old kids around him go crazy, the teacher, the poor woman, seemed to be trying and failing to get the rowdy grade one kids to calm down, and listen to her. The kids (not Denki of course) were screeching, a few activating their quirk, making the others panic even more.  

  

"CALM DOWN!" The teacher roared, eyes flashing a dangerous angry red, she breathed in and out, before obviously forcing herself to be calm. "The Villain attack isn't even close to the school, Heroes have already told us that the 'attack' has already been easily dealt with." 

  

Kids fell silent, eyes wide as they tried to process what their teacher had said. Denki sighed and stood up. Eyes were drawn to the normally quiet boy.  

  

"Attack is not close, hero already done, you won't get hurt." Denki simplified, his classmate's faces going ' _ohhhh'_. 

  

"Thank you Kanimari." The Teacher sighed, clapping her hands together. "On with the lesson please?" 

  

Kids began shuffling back to their desk, picking fallen supplies and getting ready to pay attention to the teacher who wasn't getting paid enough to teach small children. Denki sighed, eyes focusing on the small squirrel he could see across the playground four trees into the forrest line as the Teacher began teaching how to count to ten. 

  

_____ 

  

Age 7: 

  

The crackle and pops of electricity was heard in the forrest as lighting arched over tree tops, sending birds scattering across the clear sky. 

  

"Good job Denki!" Cheered a man from the edge of the clearing. "Your dad couldn't even reach one hundred volts at your age, you're already at-" He glanced at a machine in his hand-"Five hundred seventy thousand volts! It must be because you de-charge every weekend when I only used my quirk to charge my phone." 

  

Kaminari Jōshō glanced to his son when he heard no response, only to see the boy looking like he was drunk, and giving his father a dopy and somehow aggressive thumbs up. 

  

"Ah, I always forget that you 'whey' out whenever you recharge your limit." Jōshō hurried over to his son, carefully hoisting the small boy into his arms. He sighed, walking back to his family's house. "Figures you'd have a version of my side effect whenever you use your quirk. At least the Doctors said it didn't affect your brain too much whenever you de-charge like your old man." 

  

Jōshō ran his hand through his hair, the lightning bolt in his hair like his sons waving with the motion. He chuckled gazing down at the almost mirror image of him on his hip. "Though acting like you're drunk isn't much better and sometimes getting those cool looking scars." 

  

Denki limply gave the yellow blob a thumbs up. "Wheyyyyy..." 

  

Jōshō roared with laughter, wiping tears from his eyes. "It'll never get old when you do that Denki." 

  

The father sat his son down on the couch, dropping the boy in a comfortable blanket, pulling out a battery and sticking a charge in it. Placing the battery next to Denki, Jōshō stuck the charger head in Denki's mouth.  

  

"It works for me, why wouldn't it work for you?" Jōshō laughed. 

 

Age 9 

 

  

" _Tweeet!"_ The sharp whistle cut through the air as a ball descended onto the playing field. Soon, It was practically war, as kids dodged left and right, sending the ball flying, and sometimes pegging a poor kid right in the face.  

  

Denki stood in front of the goal post, his captain and decided to place him as the guarder, telling Denki that no ball was allowed in there. The blond-haired boy had just shrugged, and agreed. Without moving his body, Denki's foot lashed out, sending a ball incoming for the goal sending it halfway across the acre. 

  

Sighing, Denki raised his eyes up to the sky, watching the cloud lazily drifted above, and a slight breeze of air ruffled his clothes as his eyes glinted in the cloudy day. 'Ugh, how... troublesome' 

  

An universe, or possibly an entire dimension away, a certain Nara sneezed. 

  

_____ 

  

Age 11: 

  

A bolt of lightning came down from the sky, aiming for a small farmhouse. But It was stopped right in its tracks as a boy redirected it into an empty crop.  

  

Denki sighed, rubbing his slightly stinging hands. 'Seemed coating my hand in wind, and still using my lightning to help worked, but not completely.' 

  

'Ugh, I wished I had my Hiraishin.' 

  

**"FLESH BAG, YOU ARE JUST LAZY."**

  

'Shut it kyuubi." 

  

_____ 

  

  

Age 12: 

  

"The kids in my classes are such idiots sometimes!" Minato complained, his hands tugging angrily at his bangs. "The other day, Akamai-Sensei asked Taoreta what twelve squared was, and he replied with twenty-four! That's twelve plus twelve!" 

  

 **"STOP COMPLAINING FLESH BAG, I HAVE TO HEAR YOU MOAN ABOUT THESE... IDIOT FLESH BAGS.** " The Kyuubi also complained, lashing its tails. 

  

____ 

  

Age 14: 

  

"Okay class, this is the last day of school, so we're just going to go over where you want to go for high school. I am going to say your last name, then your choice of school. Confirm it, and I will mark it down, okay?" 

  

Not waiting for a response, the Teacher smiled, shuffling through papers she clutched in her hand. 

  

"Akari, Achelemy High." 

  

"Hai!" 

  

"Jakku, Yuuei Support." 

  

"Hai!" 

  

Denki stared out the window, eyes flickering over the trees in the forest, waiting for his name. 

  

"Kaminari, Yuuei, Heroic, backup school: Harvard, testing is confirmed for pre-advancement." 

  

"Hai." 

  

 _"Yuuei? Kaminari is going for the top heroic school? Wow!"_  

  

Whispers broke out through the class, as most of them shifted to look at blond haired boy staring almost dreamily out the window. 

  

"Quiet down!" 

  

The class fell quiet once more as names once more began to be listed. 

  

_____ 

  

Age 14: 5 months before the Yuuei exam 

  

Denki sent senbon flying, his hands moving quickly as multiple began piercing the makeshift training post in front of him. The medium length sharp needles whistled through the air, all ending up in the center ring, and a collect few in the ring outside the second one. 

  

The blond tugged the senbon out, before sitting down with them in his lap. Sitting in locus position, Denki closed his eyes, and was pulled into his mind scape. He appeared infant the Kyuubi cage, waiting for the nine tailed beast to appear, and in which the said bijuu did appear. 

  

"You said I still had chakra pathways?" Minato's eyes watched the fox, as it sat down in its usual place in the cage. Its dark russet fur was still ruffled from the running it did to get back to the cage. 

  

" **Yes** ," This was the first time Minato had heard the Kyuubi's voice when it wasn't almost yelling. " **It isn't your chakra that flows through the paths, rather mine. You can't do any justu, my chakra isn't suited for justu, but you can most likely do that makeshift bijuudama that you do**." 

  

The Kyuubi didn't mention that it was easier for its chakra to overflow and send Minato on a bijuu rampage, as well as the fact the bijou could teach Minato some of its moves that weren't justu, so Minato remained oblivious to these facts. 

  

Minato's face seemed to brighten up at this fact. "Wait, what color would my rasengan be? Would it be red, or blue?" 

  

" **Red, it is my chakra after all**." 

  

"Thank you Kyuubi." 

  

Minato disappeared from the mind scape, obviously going to go try to use rasengan again. 

  

"You're welcome, flesh bag." 

  

_____ 

  

Age 15: yuuei testing exams 

  

Denki walked into the exams, without looking hoisted a green haired boy from falling. He waved goodbye at the kid's gaping face and the girl behind her, flashing them a genuine smile. "Good luck!" 

  

The blond-haired boy stood in front of a desk, waiting as the receptionist pulled out a new piece of paper. 

  

"Name, course you're aiming for, quirk, and address." 

  

"Kaminari Denki, Heroic, Lightning and Wind, South Lamar eight-o'-one-one-four." 

  

"Here you go, keep this paper on you until the physical exam." 

  

She handed him a small strip of paper, he thanked her, and walked away while reading the paper. 'Examinee 352, Testing written exam room 127, Testing physical exam bus H." 

  

Denki gazed forward, eyes narrowing. Time to kick ass, and take names.


	3. Enough Foundation

The exam test was incredibly easy, Denki ripped through it in fifteen minutes, turning it in the baffled man at the front. The door was pulled open, and Denki slipped out, heading for the waiting room. The boy pulled out his phone, scrolling through social media.

Almost another fifteen minutes later, Denki glanced up as the green-haired kid from before slipped out the classroom. The blond waved at the poor kid, because it was kinda obvious the teen didn't know what to do.

The teen breathed in, then out, and sat down next Denki, and pulling out his pwn phone. Denki blinked, before slowly going back to his phone, still keeping a careful eye on the boy next to him.

Soon more and more students slipped out of the exam room door, and the waiting room was filled with a comfortable small chatter. Kids had phones out, and others were talking. After a while, they were told that they were all done with testing and now they were going to be moved to the buses which would take them to the physical testing area and the support testing area.

Denki boarded onto his assigned bus, sitting down in the best vantage point, the front area sitting right next to a fire exit. He unconsciously scratched the tattoo like lines on his arms, gazing out the window as more other teens boarded the bus. A girl plopped down next to him. Denki glanced over, assessing the girl.

How strange, she looked like an alien.

Suddenly, she turned and started conversing with him. "Hi! I'm Ashido Mina, call me Mina!"

Denki blinked slowly, "Uh, I'm Kaminari Denki, uh, call me-"

" **Inari, Inari, Inari, Inari-** "

"Inari."

' _Dammit Kyuubi_!'

" **I don't want you to be called Kami!** "

"So, Inari? Like the fox god? Do you like foxes? You kinda look foxy, Foxes are really cute though, they're kind like tiny do-"

Kaminari blanched at the word vomit being spewed in his face. He waved his hands in her face, eyes widening as he tried to get her to stop talking.

' _She reminds me of Kushina_ ,'

"Hey uh, calm down."

Mina stopped talking, and she looked at him. "Oh uh, sorry bad habit."

"Its okay, I had a friend who did the same."

 _ **Had**_ was an word the rang out to Mina, as she internally softened. "Well Inari, what's your quirk?"

Denki only smiled foxily as he told Mina she would have to wait and see.

____

"Okay examinees, are you ready? GO!"

Denki tore off, leaving behind his dumbfounded test mates behind as he leapt head first into the fray of robots. Robots were good, weak against electricity because they were machinery, One shock overloaded their systems and shut them down easily. Denki leapt, twisted, and threw lighting left and right into robots.

He landed in front of a three pointer, blades of wind and electricty slashing the head of the robot right off, it clicked to the floor as Denki ran away on a airstream produced by one of the other contests. 

The crackle of electricity in the 5 minutes that Denki short circulated the robots became almost satisfying. Using wind was more familar in his mind, for he preformed wind techniques that easily cut through metal. Senbon pierced selective wire, wind supporting them to imbed them deeper.

Denki was pretty sure he was around forty-seven points at the moment, he decided to hang back, deciding that he had gotten more that enough points to get in.

Glancing up, the blond boy stared at a falling robot. A steaming hole was sticking through its head, from the work of most likly a fire quirk. Unknown to the people below to it unfortunately. Waving a hand, the two pointer was blasted away, and into a clear spot where no body stood. Got to watch out for is possibly future camarades-in-arms.

He heard Present Mic distantly in the background yell: "Three Minutes left!"

The rush of destroying robots seemed to get more frenzied as teens left and right tried to tackle, destroy, or capture the robots.

When Present Mic yelled ' _Two minutes left_!' a large crash rang out through the fake city as contestants watched with gaping jaws as a almost twelve stories tall robot began smashing its way through buildings. Instantly, examinees began screaming and fleeing the area, heading back to the main gates.

Meanwhile, Denki was staring straight at the robot. His mind ran through numerous plans before deciding on the final verdict. 'The one pointer is almost one hundred or so times bigger than the three pointers. The shock to take down an three pointer was almost about five hundred watts. So taking down the zero poster which most likely needs a lot more to over charge, so I should recharge half of my stores.'

His total stores were more than two million.

Kyuubi cackled in his minds cape, the sound ringing through out the cage cave. A one-hundredths worths a chakra for a tail crackled through Denki’s pathways, enough to give him a red aura with cackling electricty and whistling wind.

So when Denki used his wind to plant him right onto the robot's head, he de-charged. Purple lighting crackled up and down the large machine. Not even a second later with the electricity still going, the zero pointer stubbed heavily before stopping and falling down, its glowing light dimming, before flickering shut. Denki leapt away, a headache pulsing through his head as his small chakra cloak dissapearing into the wind.

Falling, Denki cushioned the air bellow himself. He stopped a feet away from the ground, using wind to push himself up into standing position.

Denki smiled clapping his hands together as he popped an Advil into his mouth as he walked away, rubbing his small chakra burns.

_____

The blond unlocked his front door, walking into an empty apartment. Calling out "I'm home."

Waiting a second, he heard the dumping of paws against floor boards. A white haired fox bounded to him, amber eyes brighting up. The little fox padded around Denki, eyes closed as he rubbed against Denki’s leg.

"Hey Kakashi." Denki rubbed the head of the white haired fox. Kakashi was an injured albino fox he had found in the woods when he was taking a hike. He had nursed the small fox to health, and the fox had stayed. Kyuubi had been cackling the entire time too.

Denki them walked in front of a shelve in his living room. He lit up a incense stick, kneeling down and holding his hands together. 'Hey Mom, and Dad. I did the Yuuei exam today, I think I will get in, I miss you, I’ll be a hero, to save others from the same fate that had cursed me.’

Standing up, Denki walked to his living room, sitting down on the couch. Kakashi hopped up next to him, making himself cozy as Denki began scrolling through Tumblr.

____

"I AM HERE AS A PROJECTION!" Denki blinked at the projection of All Might. "I HAVE BEEN SELECTED TO BE A TEACHER AT YUUEI, AND I AM ALSO TO TELL YOU YOU'RE RESULTS. YOU HAVE PLACED FIRST IN THE WRITTEN EXAM, AND GETTING A TOTAL OF FORTY-EIGHT POINTS. THAT WOULD BE MORE ENOUGH POINTS TO GET YOU A SPOT IN THE HEROIC COURSE, BUT YOU ALSO TOOK DOWN THE ZERO POINTER, AND RESCUED MANY PEOPLE!"

"YOU HAVE EARNED A TOTAL OF FORTY-ONE RESCUE POINTS, GETTING YOU UP TO NINEtY HERO POINTS!"

Denki smiled at the projection, eyes brightening as he held a silver fox in his arms.

"YOU HAVE PLACED FIRST IN THE EXAM, THIS IS YOUR HERO ACADEMIA!"

All Might fizzed out as a rodent replaced him. Denki quizzically stared at the projection as the rodent began speaking,

"In the envelope is a slip of paper detailing your schedule and room number. Good luck."

The projection fizzed out as Denki collapsed backwards laughing, clutching Kakashi to his chest.


	4. We'll Pass It On to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy fuckin christmas ya weeabos

_It is said when a butterfly flaps its wings, it can cause a typhoon._

 

When Denki walked into the classroom of 1-A, he wasn’t expecting for three kids to be standing in front of the door, blocking the path to get in. From the loud noise coming from the classroom, Denki was already deadpanning.

 

The three kids where chatting, well, two kids where chatting, while a nervous looking boy stuttered back. Denki could see ways to get into the class, but before he could act, Denki felt a presence and turned around.

 

“That’s not the point, besides, you three are blocking your classmate’s path,”

 

Denki stared down at the tired looking man lying on the floor in a yellow sleeping bag. The man’s own bloodshot eyes gazed back at him, the eye bags under his eye the size of a quarter.

 

He looks like one of the most exhausted, mentally and physically person that Denki had seen, even in the face of people Denki can remember. More that Denki himself, but less than Sakumo, who collapsed under the stress of the distaste from the village, and eventually killed himself, leaving his son alone.

 

“Ah, sorry!” One of the chatting students; a girl, yelped. “We didn’t see you there! I’m sorry!”

 

Denki waved his hands, sweating slightly. “Uh, it’s fine. Just head into class!”

 

The blond-haired teen ushered the other teens into the class, the blue haired other student chopping his arms back and forth. The teacher followed behind, rolling into the class.

 

Quickly, Denki glanced at the seating chart, the teen sitting down in his assigned seat next to a spiky black-haired girl, and a red and white colored boy also with heterochromia and a nasty looking burn scar.

 

The tired-looking teacher at the front spoke, “My name is Aizawa Shota. I am your homeroom teacher. Put on these and follow me outside.”

 

Aizawa pulled out a stack of what looked like uniforms, handing them to a frog-like girl, and rolled out the room. The students watched him go, drops of sweat rolling down their faces.

 

The frog-girl shrugged and passed out the uniforms, students switching when their given uniform didn’t have their name on it. Denki eventually received his uniform, following the other male students and finding the first-year locker room.

 

Denki quickly changed in a corner, uniform sliding on almost like second skin. The uniform almost like the one he wore under his vest before he died. He shuddered at the unfortunate memory, calloused hands scratching his chest, when the Kyuubi had stabbed through with it’s claws.

 

Denki carefully blocked those thoughts away from the Yin Kyuubi in his mindscape.

 

He blinks at the teen next to him, the boy also with heterochromia. The other boy’s back was crossed in scars and bruised. Denki recognized those marks. Obito had suffered the same canvas on his back for years from his clan members.

 

Denki blinked, eyes widening before his emotions were masked. Even when he was done changing, he still shifted to slightly block the other boy’s back, making sure that the other males in the changing room didn’t lay their eyes on the burn scared boy.

 

When the other teen was done, Denki walked away, mouth shut while his brain was melting with the need to help the other boy. But he ignored the thoughts, and his heart was crying out in pain, for the boy with the abuse embedded into his back like Obito, and an aura that reminded him of Kakashi.

 

 

Aizawa announced the activity, a quirk apprehension test.

 

Then the girl from the bus- Ashido Mina, cursed them.

 

She said it would be fun. Then Aizawa made it not-fun.

 

Last student would be expelled. That’s dangerous.

 

Denki let a grin stretch across his face, the faint Lichtenburg scars on his face lifting with the motion as he fiddled with a small make shift senbon.

 

The blue-haired boy from before- Iida Tenya, won the fifty-meter dash with his quirk- engine legs. Grip-strength was won by the pony-tailed girl he sat next to in class, by creating a hydraulic press. Denki wins the height jump, launching his self-up with his wind quirk to a height of thirty meters using a make shift gale palm, scattering the sand everywhere.

 

The side step contest was won by a short boy somehow _more_ perverted than Jiraya, who was the legendary self-proclaimed super pervert. Denki wins the flexibility test, freaking out several of the other students by literally bending and resting his head on the back of his knees.

 

Denki got first on the long jump, basically running on an air stream, getting him to 18 meters before the air stream died out. *

Long distance running was won by the pony tailed girl, as she created a scooter, pulling it out of her stomach. The last test was destroyed by a girl who scored infinity, which was an absolute mindfuck.

 

          Denki was right after the green haired kid from the morning. Said boy destroyed his finger launching the ball a bit more that seven hundred meters, and the kid with an explosion quirk attempts to attack him and gets quickly shot down.

 

          He blinked, sweat dropping as the explodo’ kid struggled fruitlessly, Aizawa’s scarf holding him down. The kid calmed down, and Denki stepped up for his turn.

 

 

‘ _Nine hundred meters. Not bad_.’ Denki mused, shaking his hand. His mouth was slightly dry as he stared up at the results of the assessment that Aizawa had just posted up.

 

He scanned the board, easily finding his name. ‘ _Kaminari Denki; Third place.’_

 

The girl with the creation quirk- Yaoyorozu Momo, had earned first place. Burn-scar boy- Todoroki Shoto, gotten second.

 

Green-haired boy- Midoriya Izuku was last.

 

 

It was a sike. Denki groaned as he rubbed his hand against his face, his hair rustling in the movement. Other boys in the locker room were talking about the lie, the green-haired still looking relived, his eyes yet to be emptied of tears.

 

The blond-haired boy walked out the locker room, school uniform already on. Denki stared up at the tall ceiling, living in the past, but ready for the future.

 

_Kaminari Denki causes an entire timeline alteration._

**_*Denki can fly, but it takes a lot of concentration. He can only fly for about 7 minutes._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey sparky boom boom man could ya yeet me some bone less ice?

**Author's Note:**

> eyyeyayeyyaey
> 
> karuso is japan from cross, and his full name is crossfire, like my user name, but that not me, I have a oc called crossfire, who's a girl, but just the male version guess. childfriend.


End file.
